Hedgehog Meets Fox
by PencilGirl92
Summary: Ever wonder how a care-free speed hog met a calm and cautious two-tailed fox? Where were they... who were they... before they met?


Hedgehog meets Fox

Sonic was never one to think before acting. Spontaneity was one of his most notable traits. You had to stay out of his way, or you'd be trampled. You had to leave him alone, or he'd get bored with you. He wasn't much for making connections. Even his nemesis, the evil Dr. Robotnik, merely saw a flash of blue as he sped by to stop another one of his plans.

One day, Robotnik came across a young child. He couldn't have been that old, but he was a genius. His skill with robotics was beyond even Robotnik's knowledge. The boy was a little orange fox who lived underground. It sounded odd, but the truth was, he was a shy little boy. He buried himself in his work when he was very motivated. However, he rarely was. He enjoyed his work, of course, but he had so many ideas and no one to use or appreciate them.

When Robotnik came knocking on that door leading underground, the boy poked his head out, flying up to his guest with his two fluffy tails used like copters. "Hello there," the stranger greeted with a dashing smile. "I couldn't help but notice your… expertise in robotics." He humbly waved his hand in the air. "I myself dabble a bit… but you!" He pointed to the fox, who seemed quite shocked and terrified of this attention. "You are a genius! I must say!"

The fox could not find his voice to speak back to the man.

"What's your name, son?"

The little boy's voice was hoarse as he whispered, "Miles Prower, sir."

"I am Dr. Robotnik. And have I got a job for you!" He winked and put an arm around the creature, leading him to his lab. "What do you say you come work for me? Come show your skills and be appreciated for your masterpieces!"

The fox looked timidly up as he walked side by side with Robotnik.

"I'll take that as a hearty yes!" The man led the fox inside his lab.

Miles Prower's eyes widened at the sight of the tools and machinery, the robots and assembly lines. He smiled.

"Well, looks like you feel right at home!"

"Yes, sir!" He had found his voice, for he _did_ feel at home among the machines and robots. The child started right away on robots and vehicles. He browsed what was already created, pulled scraps from junkpiles, and soon came across a robot in progress.

It didn't have much to it, just a head. But this head was unusual. For one thing, it was painted blue, unlike many of the other robots that had red and yellow paint. It also was jagged, unlike the round or square heads on the other robots. He could see it was not nearly complete, but curiosity overwhelmed him. He decided to ask the good doctor what it was for.

"Excuse me…" he entered shyly in the blueprint room. "What is that robot in progress?"

"Ah, my masterpiece!" Robotnik sighed. "That is Robo-Sonic, name in-progress."

"Sonic?" the fox asked, not knowing the hedgehog.

"A pesky troublemaker that likes to break my robots…" Robotnik was careful to make Sonic out to be the evil one.

"Breaks your inventions?" the little fox's eyes shone with sympathy. He hated when his inventions were destroyed, especially by mean animal neighbors that broke them on purpose. "I will help you defend your home from him!"

"Really, Miles? Well, well, then. I'll make you into my apprentice for sure!"

Robotnik's plan had worked, and the next time he sent robots out, Sonic came by as always. "Hey, Eggman!" Sonic smirked. "Back to some more of your old tricks?"

Miles listened from his rocket plane that he had just finished the day before. "That hedgehog really isn't that nice, making fun of Robotnik by calling him 'Eggman'… I hate bullies! And for once… I can actually hold my own against one!" He steered down towards Sonic.

"Yikes!" The hedgehog jumped out of the way. "Oh, I see you grabbed yourself an assistant," Sonic sighed, realizing that there was someone inside the rocket that just launched at him.

Robotnik snickered while he flew off, "Enjoy yourself, Sonic. You're no match for our prowess!"

Sonic ran from the rocket as it inched closer and closer to him. He tried to make sudden turns, but that made no difference in the machine's speed. "Man, this thing is fast!"

Miles pressed a button and out popped a missile, going at an even faster speed. It slammed straight into Sonic, causing him to go flying and eventually land on his face.

"Ouch!" Sonic got up slowly, rubbing his sore nose. "That was _not_ nice!"

"Look who's calling who not nice, you bully!" Sonic realized that the voice was none other than the voice of a child.

"Leave it to Eggman to make _children_ do his dirty work…" Sonic turned.

The kid hopped out of the rocket, holding a remote in his hand. Sonic stared. The kid was a fox, but he was small. He looked normal otherwise, except for one blatant unusual thing: he had two tails.

"Alright, Two-Tails! Let's get this over with!"

The kid pressed a button on the remote, and out of nowhere, it seemed, rose the small metal version of that blue hedgehog. "I'd like you to meet Robo-Sonic!" Two-Tails smiled. He was pleased with Robo-Sonic, because he had been the one to finish it.

"Whoa! That thing's pretty cool. I see I have the honor of being Robotnik's muse. I'm flattered, really."

Miles growled under his breath. This Sonic character didn't seem to care about anything, not even the fact that he was going to be pummeled by his look-alike. He shrugged and hopped back into his machine. He revved the engine and flew off, leaving Sonic to fend for himself.

Which he did with difficulty. Despite not knowing much about Sonic personally, Two-Tails had made quite a robot. It matched his speed, for the most part, and its reflexes were amazing. Sonic was knocked around pretty badly, and when Robo-Sonic was finished, believing the hedgehog was squashed under a rockslide that it had caused, it left victoriously.

Upon seeing Robo-Sonic return, Eggman cheered. "Well done indeed, Miles! Well done indeed!"

Miles smiled proudly as Robotnik patted his head.

"We're finally rid of that bully."

"No problem, Doctor!" the little fox waved humbly. "It was fun to finally work on something for someone!"

"Your work's not over!" a shout came from the doorway.

"What?!" Robotnik stared.

Sonic the hedgehog was not yet defeated. He was beaten up pretty badly and had several cuts and scrapes, but he was still standing, huffing, in the doorway. "I gotta say, that robot sure packs a punch, though!"

Miles's jaw fell open.

"Miles! Do something about that hedgehog!"

"Yes, doctor!" The fox kid ran to his rocket machine and hopped in. He used it to fly towards Sonic, pushing him outside Robotnik's lab and pulling up at the last minute so that the 'baggage' flew against a cliffside.

"Man, Two-Tails!" Sonic slid down the dirt wall. "What a hit…"

"There's more where that came from!" Miles said, more to himself than to Sonic. He zoomed down again, but Robo-Sonic was blasting Sonic for himself. "Robo-Sonic's back!" Miles smiled. "He can handle him!" He flew back up in the air, then felt a sudden jerk forward. "What the…?!" He started taking a nosedive, spiraling down toward the distant ground. Sonic had dodged one of Robo-Sonic's stronger moves, and it had hit the rocket behind him. "Doctor!" Miles screamed into a communicator. "Mayday! Mayday!"

Sonic was slamming into Robo-Sonic in his ball form when he heard something unusual from the sky. That's when he noticed the machine coming down, faster and faster, to its doom. "Two-Tails is falling from the sky!" he gasped. Then he sighed, "Curse Robotnik for sending this kid out! I can't just let him fall to his death like this!" Sonic jumped up toward the falling machine, but Robo-Sonic grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. "Hey, Metal-head! Cut me a break, would you?!"

Meanwhile, Miles was trying to get himself out of the machine. He tugged and pulled on the harness, but it was not coming undone. "Doctor! Can't you hear me?!" He started panicking, tears escaping his eyes. "Doctor! Help!" He screamed out louder. "Help me!"

Sonic was the only one who seemed to be willing to answer his cry. He hopped on Robo-Sonic and coerced him somehow to fly with his jetpack. Sonic sped quickly into the air, then he jumped off, landing on the machine where Two-Tails was.

"Ack!" the kid looked up at him fearfully.

"Hey, kid, grab my hand!" Sonic held out his hand to the fox.

"What?"

"Hey, Two-Tails! You wanna live? Grab my hand!"

Miles didn't hesitate anymore. He grasped the hedgehog's hand, and Sonic pulled. But nothing happened. "I can't get out of here…" Tails began to cry.

"Hold on, kid. I'm not giving up so easy!"

But Robo-Sonic was beginning to blast his way again.

"That's it!" Sonic realized. He jumped away and the blasters hit the harness that held the two-tailed fox, freeing the kid. Sonic pulled him out and jumped off the falling machine, seconds before it smashed into the ground in a mighty explosion. He landed carefully on his feet and put down the fox. "You alright, kid?"

"Y-Yeah…" Two-Tails looked up at Sonic in awe. "B-But… Why—"

More blasts interrupted him, as Robo-Sonic was not finished yet. The fox quickly pulled the remote out and pressed another button. The metal Sonic suddenly shut down, falling into a heap on the ground.

"Why did you save me?" Miles asked Sonic, who was still staring, bewildered, at the fallen machine. "Dr. Robotnik said—"

"Don't listen to what _he_ has to say, Two-Tails," Sonic shrugged. "He's nothing but a bully."

"That's what he said about you…"

"Me? A bully?" Sonic rubbed his chin. "Well… I guess, if you don't know Eggman, how I treat him and his machines _does_ seem like bullying…" He raised a finger matter-of-factly. "But actually, it's self-defense. As well as defense for all of Mobius!"

"So why _did_ you save me?"

"You're just a kid, Two-Tails. I wasn't about to let you fall to an explosive death."

"You're a nice guy, Sonic…" The little fox frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"It isn't your fault, Two—" Sonic stopped himself. "Say, kid… What's your name, anyway?"

"Miles Prower…" the fox said shyly.

"Miles, huh?" Sonic thought for a minute, tapping his foot. "I say it's more fun calling you Two-Tails… But I don't want to offend you anymore. After all, you're one of the good guys, right, kid?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess."

"How 'bout just… Tails?"

"I could get used to that!" Tails smiled wide as he looked up at his new friend. "I could probably help you stop Dr. Robotnik—"

Sonic wagged a finger, "Uh-uh-uh. That's 'Eggman' to us!"

Tails laughed. "Right! I could probably help you stop Dr. _Eggman_ by countering his prowess with my own!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Tails pounded the air.

Sonic tilted his head. For the first time in his life, he was making a real connection with another. He hesitated, but decided to see it through, at least until he got bored. "So where are you from, Tails?"

"Well… It's not that impressive… just an underground workshop…"

"Cool beans! Lead the way!"

Tails led Sonic to his basement-like home, down into the darkness of his lab, where scrap metal lay around in the light of a lantern.

"You like it down here?" Sonic felt the basement was kind of stuffy, and all the blueprints and metal made him feel boredom coming on.

"I always have a great time making my machines… But I never really had anyone to make them _for_…" Tails hung his head. "I guess that's why I was so excited to work with Robotnik."

"Don't worry about it, Tails," Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. "You've got me, now. And I promise: I'll be a better friend than Robotnik could possibly be!" He gave a thumbs up. He felt good making friends with this kid.

Tails returned the smile up at Sonic. "So where are _you_ from, Sonic?"

Sonic climbed up out of the workshop, with Tails right behind him. "Everywhere!" He spread his arms out.

"Everywhere?"

"I love adventures, Tails!" Sonic turned to him and gave another thumbs up.

"Cool!" Tails mimicked the thumbs up, trying to be cool like his new friend. "Say…" Tails began to get excited and spun his tails fast enough to fly above Sonic's head. "I'd love an adventure!"

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped, looking up at the fox. "You're flying!"

"Huh?" Tails landed. "Yeah. I've been able to do that my whole life."

"Seriously? That's amazing!" Sonic laughed. "I guess those two tails of yours are for more than just for show!" Sonic held out his hand for a high-five. "That's pretty, sweet, Tails!"

Tails returned the high five with a huge smile on his face.

They knew that this was the start of what would soon be a great best friendship.


End file.
